


Who are you again?

by lilredd3394



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, BAMF!Stiles, Can be sequel but doesn't have to be, Fox!Stiles, Gen, Mage!Stiles, Mages, Magic, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredd3394/pseuds/lilredd3394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know what was happening as his vision slowly started fading as quick flashes of his life started shooting through his head at rapid speeds before they too started to disappear. It felt like hours to the human, but in reality it was only a couple seconds. The last thing he heard and saw was the cry of his name as well as his alpha running over to him before everything went black....</p><p> </p><p>(Sequel to I'll show you who's useless)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place two years after 'I'll show you who's useless'. I didn't mention names here (even though it's obvious who's who) because it makes it more dramatic. This story is kind of a two way thing, on one hand it can be a sequel but on the other it doesn't have to be. It's just your preference on how you want to view it. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~Brii

A three behind the back…that was all the warning they had before a sudden blinding flash of white light shot through the clearing. The sharp yelps of the wolves they were fighting were the sign that the light had worked, but they couldn’t tell because they had their eyes closed tightly. 

“you’re safe,” 

The werewolves opened their eyes and looked around, the enemy pack was scratching at their face as they tried to get back their vision from the flash. The alpha wolf’s red eyes turned to the human that was standing in the clearing with a smug grin on his lips. “Nice job,” he said, causing the smug grin to turn into one of pure joy. He glanced over at his own pack, taking in the injuries of his wolves. Nothing was too bad, a couple scraps that were gone in seconds plus a couple dislocated shoulders that just needed to be popped back into place. He gave a nod before turning back to the enemy pack “How long will the blindness last?” he asked. 

The human shrugged “Anywhere from ten minutes to an hour,” he said tucking his hands into the pockets of the dark red sweater he was wearing “depends on how much they rub at their eyes.” 

The alpha nodded “I’ll send your father and the hunters to collect them,” he said as he turned, he walked over to his own pack and started relocating the shoulders. 

The human chuckled “sure, leave it to my father, I still can’t believe you told him about werewolves," he said as he finally turned his back on the enemy werewolves, they wouldn’t be a problem since they couldn’t see anything “I kept him in the dark for a reason, you’re less likely to get hurt by something if you don’t know it’s there.” He continued his ramblings about how many creatures could now possibly go after his father now that he knew before he was cut short at a sharp pain in the pack of his neck. His molten cinnamon eyes widened in both shock in pain as he watched his own alpha turn to look at him. He didn’t know what was happening as his vision slowly started fading as quick flashes of his life started shooting through his head at rapid speeds before they too started to disappear. It felt like hours to the human, but in reality it was only a couple seconds. The human let out a choked gasp as the pain suddenly vanished as well as his consciousness. The last thing he heard and saw was the cry of his name as well as his alpha running over to him before everything went black. 


	2. Missing Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally wakes up from the incident in the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OMG! I'M SO SORRY! I swear I did not forget about this story, I promise! I've been busy with college, and other things. This chapter is still REALLY short, but I promise the next one will be longer and a lot more interesting. This was more of and explination as to what's going on. I also changed the title of the story since I decided not to completely wipe out his memories.**

Stiles woke with a gasp, his eyes flying up as he shot upright. His eyes flickered around the familiar room that was his bedroom; he slowly relaxed before rubbing his eyes. He slowly stood up, his bare feet touching the cold ground before he stood up. He stretched before leaving his room “Dad?” he called as he walked down the stairs, he could smell something cooking in the kitchen but he didn’t understand why since his father normally didn’t cook. He peeked into the kitchen “Mrs. McCall?” he asked, Scotts mom normally didn’t come over to cook “What are you doing here?”

Melissa looked over “Stiles! You’re awake;” she said with a smile, she set the spatula down before walking over and pulling the boy into an embrace “You’ve been asleep for three days.”

Stiles blinked in confusion “Why would I be sleeping for three days?” he asked as he hesitantly returned Melissa’s embrace “I just went to take a nap before Lacrosse practice at seven.” 

“Stiles, how old are you?” 

“I’m seventeen, Mrs. McCall, you know that,” Stiles said looking at Melissa in confusion “My birthday was three days ago, you and dad planned it like you usually did.” 

“Stiles, you’re twenty six,” Melissa said putting her hands on the boys shoulders “I should let Scott and Derek explain what’s going on, just let me call them.” She turned and grabbed a plate of food out of the oven “Here, eat, you’re probably starving, Stiles.”

Stiles laughed “That’s a great joke, Mrs. McCall,” he said but he sat down at the table anyway, he might as well play along with it since they’ve probably got the entire thing planned out. He picked up his fork and started munching on the eggs; he pulled his phone out of his pocket and paused at his background image. It was of him and a man he didn’t recognize, he went to his contacts and looked through them, and it was filled with at least ten names he didn’t know. He stood up before running up to his room; he let the door slam shut behind him as he pulled out his laptop. He typed in his password only to be rejected; he tried again only to be rejected again. 

“you changed it to sourwolf.”

Stiles yelped and spun around, only to find himself face to face with the man from his phone “Wh-Who are you?” he asked as he back up until his back was pressed against his desk “and how did you get into my bedroom?”

The man raised an eyebrow “I see this is what Melissa called us about,” he said before turning and leaving the room. 

Stiles watched him leave before turning to his computer and typing in ‘sourwolf’ and was soon greeted by his desktop. Instead of the black background he normally had it set on, it was a large group photo with several people he recognized and many more he didn’t. He sat down in his chair as he looked over the faces; there was Scott, Melissa, his father, that Vet Deaton, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac and himself. Next to Boyd was a girl that looked a lot like Erica but not at the same time, that man that had told him his password and several other people. 

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip ‘Something tells me that no one is joking around right now,’ he thought as he glanced over at his door, he was half waiting for someone to come in an explain what was happening or going out and demanding answers. He stared at his door for a few more minutes before standing up and heading downstairs, he glanced into his living room to find it completely full of people. He watched them in confusion “what’s going on, who are half of you people?” he asked getting everyone’s attention. 

Scott stood up and rushed over, he pulled Stiles into a tight hug “Good you see you up, Stiles,” he said as he stepped back “Mom explained what’s going on, and you’re probably extremely confused, and I think Derek might be able to explain things better.”

“Derek?” Stiles repeated in confusion before gasping “Derek Hale? What does Derek have to do with this, last I heard he and his sister were in New York.” 

Scott nodded “that was roughly nine years ago,” he said patting Stiles’ shoulder “You’re missing nine years of memories, Stiles.” 


End file.
